


You Should Go [a drabble]

by RangerGiselle



Series: Drabbles & Shorts [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerGiselle/pseuds/RangerGiselle





	You Should Go [a drabble]

The tumbler crashed against the wall next to the door, shattering into a hundred tiny shards of crystal.

“I said get out!” Elissa screamed.

Wynne winced, “Elissa, dear, it's been weeks; you can't stay in here forever. He wouldn't have wanted this.”

Elissa just glared menacingly at her.

Shaking her head, Wynne left, closing the door behind her.

Elissa poured a new glass from the decanter and went back to staring at the flames in the fireplace. _It wasn't supposed to be like this, Alistair. It was supposed to be me._ Unbidden, a tear found a path down her cheek.

 


End file.
